Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-7r^{3}-5r^{2}) + (-7r^{3}-r^{2} ) + (4r^{2}+4r ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7r^{3}-5r^{2} - 7r^{3}-r^{2} + 4r^{2}+4r$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 r^3} - \color{#DF0030}{5 r^2} - {7 r^3} - \color{#DF0030}{ r^2} + \color{#DF0030}{4 r^2} + {4 r} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 -7 ) r^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^2} + { 4 r} $ Add the coefficients. $-14r^{3}-2r^{2}+4r$